Hulstria
44 | popular_vote1 = 18,149,683 | percentage1 = 29.7% | swing1 = 7.40% | image2 = | leader2 = Klaus Zinnberger | leader_since2 = 3620 (as lead candidate) | party2 = Liberale Volkspartei | leaders_seat2 = Forstberg-Weitensfelde-Hügelland (Mitrania) | last_election2 = 30.24%, 195 seats | seats2 = 187 | seat_change2 = 8 | popular_vote2 = 17,532,395 | percentage2 = 28.69% | swing2 = 1.55% | image3 = | leader3 = Max Siegel | leader_since3 = 3619 | party3 = Solidarität | leaders_seat3 = ? | last_election3 = did not run | seats3 = 147 | seat_change3 = 147 | popular_vote3 = 14,411,442 | percentage3 = 23.58% | swing3 = 23.58% | image4 = | leader4 = Julia Lindenkrone | leader_since4 = 3616 | party4 = Die Radikalen | leaders_seat4 = ?? | last_election4 = did not run, 10 seats | seats4 = 114 | seat_change4 = 104 | popular_vote4 = 10,978,367 | percentage4 = 17.96% | swing4 = 17.96% | title = Staatsminister | posttitle = Resulting SM | before_election = Janna Goddestreu | before_party = Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund | after_election = Janna Goddestreu | after_party = Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund |color1 = FF8C00 |color2 = FFFF00 |color3 = FF0000 |color4 = 1975d1 |seats_before1 = |seats_before2 = }} Background The political landscape of Hulstria & Gao-Soto had changed a lot since the last general election: Die Sozialliberalen, originally an LVP offspring, the main centre-left and overall second-largest party after the 3616 election, first reformed into a social democratic party succeeding the Hulstrianisch-Sozialistischen Partei, but collapsed in late 3619. Its place was taken by Solidarität (Solidarity), which was even more leftist. Additionally, a new liberal party named Die Radikalen, which claimed to adhere to radical centrism but at times out-flanked even the LVP to the right on economic issues, emerged, which was expected to absorb a considerable part of the liberal electorate. For the HDV, Staatsministerin Janna Goddestreu contended the race, and banked on immense personal popularity according to several polls. The LVP nominated Klaus Zinnberger as her challenger, while Sol. and DR were led by their Chairpersons Max Siegel and Julia Lindenkrone. Campaign HDV LVP The LVP went into the elections rather anxiously, fearing heavy losses and even falling behind Sol. and DR. Klaus Zinnberger, the Liberal lead candidate and nominally challenger of the Staatsministerin, had low approval ratings (especially in the cities, where the LVP was traditionally strong) and was not seen as a credible alternative to the incumbent. He thus focused on damage limitation, and attacked the left-wing rather than the HDV, hoping to mobilize right-wingers on a wave of anti-socialist sentiments. He capitalized on the forest ownership issue, and derided the proposal of Solidarity Chairman Max Siegel as "land grabbing", trying to portray it as an attack on rural life and farmers. While Zinnberger, a long-time Agriculture Minister and conservative Liberal, canvassed the countryside, the urban flank was covered by party Chairperson Ariane von Gehrfeld, Economics Minister Sepp Holzinger and Budenlar's Minister-President Harald Matsuyama. Solidarity Radicals Opinion Polling Outcome The outcome was surprising in various ways. The HDV performed below expectations, and it is believed that its supporters were somewhat over-confident regarding their party's victory. The LVP had a better showing than many expected, and came relatively close to beating the Hosian Democrats. Sol. and DR performed well on Crownland levels, winning a plurality everywhere except Mitrania, but both parties failed to win even a single seat in some regions. Category:Elections Category:Politics of Hulstria & Gao-Soto